


and there was no one left

by mylovebora



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, both of them are switches but oh well, minji likes praise, smut again hehe, sub!minji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylovebora/pseuds/mylovebora
Summary: being a leader can be pretty stressful sometimes for minji





	and there was no one left

**Author's Note:**

> hi! its me again w my jibo bullshit... please leave kudos and comments if u liked it and tell me where to improve!! also stream piri

The comeback season makes everything more complicated.

Minji barely has the time to breathe with the tight schedules, her brain constantly being a mess. Running from schedule to schedule has left her with no free time at all. She knows she has to take care of the girls but at the same time she's been really tense. Working hard everyday made everything even more difficult. Because of that, she hasn't been able to spend time with her girlfriend, only sharing quick pecks before falling to bed, exhausted.

Bora noticed it too, her girlfriend was hiding away and becoming more closed off. She snapped at everyone more often and constantly shook her leg, stressed. When it finally happened, and the two of them had a day off, she decided to use it to the fullest. She didn't let Minji know about it until other members left the dorm – leaving the two of them alone.

Minji woke up confused, the sun was shining through the blinds and coloring the room. She was used to waking up while the sun was rising, so this was an unpleasant surprise.

Was she late? Did the others wake up? When is the van picking them up today? Million thoughts were running through her head. She quickly jumped from her bed and went to bedroom next to hers and Bora's, to find others. Speaking of her, she was nowhere to be seen too. Panic was running through her body, but she calmed down quickly when she heard singing from the kitchen.

Opening the door, she saw Bora, singing to herself while making breakfast. Her girlfriend turned around when she heard the noise and smiled.

''Good morning baby.'' She said cheerfully. ''You were so cute while you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you up yet.''

Minji was still a bit confused as the blush crept up on her face. ''Where are the others?'' She asked.

''They have individual schedules today, the two of us will be alone until lunch.'' Bora said.

''Ah, that's great.'' Minji said with a small smile. She set up the table for the two of them. They ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. Minji was the first one to break it. ''I'm going to take a quick shower, and then we can watch a movie together.'' She said while getting up to clean up the plates. Bora followed her every move and said with a smirk. ''Yeah sure love, I'll wait for you.''

She tiredly turned on the shower waiting for the water to warm up. It was still early, but her entire body was aching for a release. She hated herself when she was like this, she didn't want to depend on the others as that was her role. Even asking her girlfriend for help felt dumb. Maybe she will help herself later today.

She felt her entire body relax under the stream of hot water. Her body was slick with water and soap, her red hair clinging to her back and neck. Music was quietly playing in the background, helping her relax even more. She needed this.

Soft arms wrapped around her body from behind, surprising her. ''What are you doing here?'' She screams, eyes wide and dazed. At this point, Bora's arms were already exploring her body, softly caressing her hips.

''What does it look like?'' Bora said while leaving small kisses on her neck. ''I wanted to take a shower with my baby.'' Minji whimpers softly as Bora continues to fondle her. She melts her body with Minji's, letting her hands travel around. Minji can feel the soft curves of her girlfriend's breasts on her back, making the breath hitch in her throat.

''Bo – Bora please.'' She begged. She isn't really sure what's she begging for, as Bora is barely touching her, but her body is reacting already. All of the built up tension was starting to get to her.

''You are already being needy, huh?'' She said as she started to play with her sensitive nipples, earning a loud moan from her love. Minji leaned her head back on her shoulder, feeling overwhelmed just from the simple stimulation. Her entire body was hot, not from the shower anymore but from the need that was consuming her. She didn't think about the schedules or being a leader anymore – the only thing on her mind was the pleasure.

Bora slowly turned her around and went for a kiss. Minji deepened it almost immediately, full of lust for her. Bora's hands found her breasts again, squeezing softly. Minji moaned into the kiss as she felt the slick start to build up between her legs. Bora broke the kiss first.

''I will wait for you in our bed.'' Bora whispered, as she left the shower as quick as she went it.

Overwhelmed, Minji grabbed the towel and started drying herself. The heat between her legs was unbearable so she tried to do it as quickly as possible.

The sight will never fail to amaze her.

She has seen her girlfriend naked many times but, now with dark purple hair covering her shoulders and a smirk on her lips, she looked even more beautiful. She was sitting naked on the bed with her legs crossed, waiting for her. Minji could feel her legs slightly shake as she approached her. Bora eyed her carefully as she knew how worked up she was.

''Come sit on my lap baby.'' Bora softly said. Minji immediately obligated and wrapped her legs around her. Her cheeks flushed as she hid her face in her girlfriend's neck. She knew that Bora could feel the slick covering her thighs from her heat. 

''Is everything okay love?'' Bora asked. ''You've been really stressed this week.''

That was unexpected. Was she that obvious?

''Yeah I'm okay.'' Minji mumbled in her neck. ''I just need some help.'' She shyly addmited.

''With what baby?'' Bora asked, a smile creeping up on her lips as she got exactly what she wanted. Minji didn't reply for a while. Slowly, she took Bora's hand into her own and lead it between her legs. ''With th – this .'' She said slowly.

Bora slowly started playing with her folds, earning a moan from Minji. ''Why didn't you come to me sooner?'' She said with a grin. Minji bit her shoulder from the already overwhelming pleasure, rolling her hips into her hand.

Bora switched their positions and laid Minji down on the bed. She was breathing heavily, her entire body flush. She could see her folds glistening under the morning sun, making Bora want to jump on her.

Bora crawled up to her, lips hovering over hers. ''You look so cute when you're all squirmy.'' She murmured against her lips, kissing her properly. Minji smiled, living for the praise. The smile leaves her face as Bora starts exploring her neck, leaving mark after mark.

''Bora I – we can't.'' She tried to say. ''The makeup ladies will cover it up tomorrow.'' Bora replied, while leaving another hickey on her collarbone. Minji couldn't handle it anymore.

''Bora please.'' She started. ''Touch me.''

''As you wish.'' Bora said, her mouth trailing kisses down her body. When she reached her parted thighs, she didn't take it slow anymore. Reaching to her folds again, she realised how wet Minji was. Two fingers were circling her bundle of nerves as Bora went in for another kiss.

Minji was in heaven. Bora ghosted over her lips. ''I love you like this.'' She kissed her again. ''My pretty baby is so compliant today.''

Minji could feel her cheeks reddening even more because of her words. Bora slid two fingers in, earning a loud gasp from Minji.

She started pumping harshly, making it hard for Minji to breathe. She cried out as her back arched, her entire body shaking. Bora moved down to her thighs again, kissing her nub slowly. She was rewarded with another loud moan from Minji when she started playing with it with her tongue. The entire room was filled with the slick sounds of Bora's two fingers pumping into her.

''Bora I – I can't!'' Minji screamed, her voice strained.

''Just a bit more baby. I know that you can handle it.'' Bora said mischievously.

She added another finger, and could see Minji starting to grind down herself on her fingers from how needy she was. She grabbed her hair, pushing her head between her legs. With another hard push, she felt Minji fall apart.

Her entire body was shaking as the orgasm ripped through her, leaving her gasping for air. Bora took her fingers out, cleaning them while looking at Minji. ''You always taste so good.'' Minji covered her eyes with her right hand out of embarrassment. ''Why do you always have to say stuff like that?'' She said.

''Because I know you love it.'' She said while throwing herself down on the bed next to her. Both of them were tired, and Minji was still coming down from her high. Her eyes fluttered open, and she found Bora staring at her.

''Like what you see?'' She smiled. ''I think that it's time for your reward for being so kind to your leader.''

She climbed on top of her, immediately pushing her thigh between her legs. Bora melted into her touch and sighed deeply. She knew that they will be late for the lunch later.


End file.
